


Lifeboat

by jedisapphire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedisapphire/pseuds/jedisapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a routine job, Sam gets caught in the crossfire of a battle between Crowley's minions and a group of rogue Angels. Vague spoilers through to early S10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeboat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for Cheryl. Poor thing, I make her beta her own birthday present every year. *g*

**Denial**

"I'm sorry, Dean. I know how you feel."

Castiel does look sorry – and he  _should_ be sorry – but if he thinks he, or any of his winged friends, can even  _begin_ to understand how Dean feels –

"Shut up," Dean snaps. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Denial is a normal human reaction to loss –"

"If you start quoting some feel-good crap at me, I'm going to break your jaw."

"You can't break my jaw. I'm an Angel."

"You're a stupid son of a bitch. You listen to me. Sam's alive. OK? He's  _alive_. He's survived too much to die as  _collateral damage_  from some war you guys have on with Crowley's gang. He's survived everything you divine douchebags have thrown at him. He beat Lucifer, and none of your gang even thought it was possible. He lived through the Cage and he's still  _sane_. He survived me turning into a demon and trying to kill him –"

"I saved him."

"What?"

"Just… When you turned into a demon, Sam wasn't willing to kill you – you remember what happened, I'm sure. You were about to kill him, and I came just in time to save him."

"Do you have a point with that?"

"Just that you should keep that in mind before you start throwing holy oil at me. I saved Sam's life."

"I'm not going to throw holy oil at you," Dean says.

"That's good. I'm glad you're being reasonable."

"I don't have any holy oil. But I do have an Angel sword and none of your celestial intent is going to help you if I decide to shove it in your brain."

"Dean –"

"Sam's alive, Cas! He's not dead. He doesn't get to die. He's supposed to outlive me, those are the rules."

"Whose rules?"

"My rules! I'm the big brother! I make the rules. So Sam's  _alive_. We just need to figure out what happened to him and where he is. So  _you_ have to tell me what happened."

"Dean, Jehoel's people were watching every entrance and exit, including garbage disposal, plumbing and air ducts. Nothing made it out without their seeing, and they didn't see Sam."

"You're not telling me what I want to hear," Dean growls.

Castiel's expression is too much like pity and Dean Winchester does  _not_ need anybody's pity, because pity is for people who've lost their little brothers, and Sammy. Isn't. Dead.

Dean knows that, he can  _feel_  it, because he knows what the world feels like without Sammy in it – he's  _lived_ in that world, and it's a horrible place. And this is not that world. The sun is shining down on the park where they're standing, and birds are chirping, and off by the fence a small girl is walking her dog. If Sammy were dead, Dean would have lost the ability to notice those things. The fact that he's noticing them means Sam's alive.

He explains that reasoning to Castiel, who just looks like he pities Dean even more.

"Tell me what happened," Dean insists.

"All right, but… Don't get your hopes up. You know Jehoel went rogue. His group has been trying to eliminate the demons altogether –"

"And you guys can't control them because you never know how to clean up your own messes. Yeah. Go on."

"They're not… They have a very different view of the divine mission from the one I have and that Hannah's trying to spread. They don't believe their purpose is to protect God's creation. They believe they're meant to destroy evil, whatever the cost. You should understand that, I know some hunters believe –"

"Cas, if you're going to tell me some crap about how Sam died in a good cause –"

"I would never say that. Killing demons is never worth it at the cost of innocent lives, and especially not your life or Sam's. But Jehoel doesn't hold that view. Sam… he was in the building interviewing a witness, right?"

"Yeah, we're here on a case."

"Well, so was Jehoel. He thought there were at least twelve demons holed up in that building, possessing various occupants."

"Twelve demons? Cas, that building has ten floors! Almost two hundred people live there.  _Kids_ live there, and little old ladies, and –"

"Yes. I know."

"So this  _Jehoel_ killed two hundred people, including children and the elderly and infirm, to get twelve demons?"

"Well, no, most of the humans were at work or school, so it was… I don't know, maybe twenty people, including the hosts. They only found nine demons in the end."

"What?"

"As I understand it, they put a giant Devil's Trap around the building, so none of the demons could get out. Then they went in and – well – they were expecting to find twelve demons, as I said, but their spells only rooted out seven. So they… Dean, I'm not making excuses for him, it was a terrible thing to do. He will be punished."

"Punished? Jehoel kills twenty innocent people and all he gets for it is  _punished_?" Dean shakes himself. "Anyway, that's not important now. What's important is to find Sam and –"

"Dean, I didn't want to tell you this, but… One of the Angels who went in says she – don't do anything irrational, Dean – she says – I described Sam to her –"

"Cas, I swear, if you don't get to the point…"

"She stabbed him with an Angel sword. It's how they kill demons. She says she remembers stabbing him."

Dean's breath goes out of him. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"But… But I saw the bodies, Sam wasn't there."

"Yes, about that. Some of the demons started hurling holy fire, so one of the apartments got… gutted, before the Angels could put the fire out. We didn't show you the bodies from that." Castiel squeezes his shoulder, awkwardly. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

* * *

**Anger**

"Who did it?" Dean asks through gritted teeth.

"What?" Castiel asks, and if he doesn't stop acting dumb and start giving Dean some answers, grilled wings are going to be on the menu tonight.

"Don't play with me about Sammy. Who stabbed him? What's her name?"

"She's being dealt with –"

"Dealt with?  _Dealt with?_ You tell me her name and I'll show you how I  _deal with_ people who mess with Sammy."

"Dean –"

"I am not kidding about this. You know the rules. Anyone who touches Sammy pays for it."

"Her name is Jerusha. Dean, we're… I promise you, we  _will_ deal with it adequately."

"I want to talk to her."

"Dean, you can't –"

"She touched Sam," Dean growls. "Don't you tell me what I can't do."

"I'm just saying it might be healthier for you to –"

"Cas." The word is a warning.

"Wouldn't  _Sam_ want you to move on?"

"Don't you  _dare_ ," Dean hisses. He thinks, right then, he's angry enough to kill this Jerusha with sheer willpower. It's either anger or despair, and Dean's choice is anger. Anger is good. Anger means he can hurt the bitch who dared to attack his Sammy. "I want to talk to her."

Castiel eyes him for a moment. Then, apparently realizing Dean's not going to give in, he shrugs. "Fine. Come with me."

He Angel-ports them back to the building, and Dean has to swallow hard when he sees the blackened windows of the fourth floor apartment where Sam was interviewing the parents of Karen Tan. They'd split up that morning. Sam's puppy-dog eyes had drawn the duty of speaking to the grieving family, while Dean went to Karen's school to talk to her teachers.

"I want to go inside," Dean says abruptly.

"Dean, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I have to  _see_ , Cas!"

"I… all right. Come on. Just… Just stay calm."

Cas leads him in. The fire brigade's come and gone, and the building's deserted, bright red signs warning residents to stay away until an engineer's had a chance to certify that the structure will hold long enough to let them retrieve possessions. There's also yellow crime-scene tape; tonight the news channels are going to be rife with speculation about whether it was terrorists, gang warfare, or a serial killer.

The fourth floor smells sickeningly of the residues of fire, a smell that's haunted Dean since he carried Sam out of a burning house.

He can'thave lost Sam to a fire the way he lost his mom. He  _can't_.

He and Cas go into one of the apartments, where a woman – no, her eyes flash blue, she's an Angel – is shackled to a chair. Two others are standing there, either guarding or interrogating, Dean's not sure.

When they see Dean, one of them scowls.

"You brought the Winchester boy? Castiel, I thought we agreed it was best to keep him away!"

"He wouldn't listen," Castiel responds, for all the world like Dean's not there. "He tends to be… irrational… when it comes to his brother."

"Yes, I know that. That's why we wanted to keep him away."

"It will be all right, Timeus," Castiel assures him. "We'll all be here. I think Dean deserves to know what happened."

"Shut up!" Dean all but yells, finally having had enough. "What is this, some kind of  _game_  to you? Let's talk over the head of the puny human, because he can't hurt us."

"Dean, that's not what we meant."

"No, that's always what you mean. You and all your buddies upstairs think you know best because you're five billion years old, but you don't know crap. Where would you be if it hadn't been for Sam and me? You would have been taking orders, from Michael or from Lucifer, it doesn't matter. They're both dicks. Or maybe you would've been taking orders from Dick Roman instead."

"If it hadn't been for your brother, we would have won the war," spits the Angel tied to the chair.

Dean turns to her. "Are you Jerusha?"

"He was supposed to play his role, but of course he couldn't. Sam Winchester and his little act of defiance cost us everything. If Michael had killed Lucifer that day, he would have led us down in glory to destroy all the filthy abominations on Earth and in Hell. We would have wiped out the demon race."

Dean stares at her. "You're insane."

"My friends and I were only trying to fulfill that mission. Your brother tried to stop me, like he thought your little human lives  _mattered_ in the face of our cause."

"What did you do to him?"

"With all that he's seen and done, I would have thought his blood would be black, but it was red. Just like everyone else's."

Something snaps in Dean. "You bitch."

He's stepping forward, but there are hands holding him back.

"Let me go, Cas," he snarls. "Let me go, I'm going to rearrange her face."

"Dean, please listen –"

"She made Sam bleed!"

"Dean!" Castiel heaves him back. "Is this what Sam would want? You going on a revenge mission?"

"No, you don't get it. The bitch hurt Sammy. I'm going to kill her. That's how it works. She doesn't get to go on living."

"Dean –"

"You're  _defending_ her?" Dean demands in disbelief. "What about all those people she killed? Is that OK these days? I thought you'd learnt something but apparently you guys are all the same, you're above people and above normal rules –"

"Guard your tongue, Dean Winchester," says the Angel called Timeus. "You forget your place."

"It's all right," Castiel says. "Dean –"

"I'm going to kill her."

"Dean,  _listen_ to me –"

"I'm going to kill her, and if you try to stop me, I'm going to find a way to do it anyway. Don't mess with me about Sammy, Cas. The only hunter who's more dangerous than Sammy is  _me_ when someone hurts my baby brother. I am going to make her eat her own wings."

"Dean!" Cas pulls him out of the room. "I'm taking you back to your motel. You need to cool off."

"Excuse me?"

"Just… Give it a week. All right? Give it a week, and then we'll figure out a way to deal with her, together. Jerusha isn't going to get away with what she did, but if you kill her in anger it'll be revenge, not justice."

"Damn straight it'll be revenge."

"Wouldn't Sam be proud of you if you went for justice instead of revenge?"

Dean stops stock-still. He can't believe Castiel just used Sammy's name to protect the bitch who –

"Get out of my sight," he says, voice soft. "Get out of my sight before I kill you, too."

* * *

**Bargaining**

As soon as he's alone, Dean's on his knees on the ground, shoving the rug out of the way, chalking outlines onto the ground.

He's halfway through when he hears a voice say, "Hello, Rocky."

Dean looks up. "Crowley."

"I thought you might want me, and I decided to save you the trouble." Crowley pulls out one of the little chairs by the coffee table and sits. "I heard what happened. A lot of my people were involved in the… incident… too."

" _Your_ people deserved it."

"Still judgemental, I see." Crowley shrugs. "You never change, do you? I'm sorry about Moose."

"Shut up."

"I am. He was the sane half of the Winchesters. Without him, there's nobody to keep  _you_  from going rogue. I like Samantha alive."

Dean stares at him. Does this mean…

"What are you saying?"

"You think I'm here to offer you a deal? I admit that usually  _is_ my style, but… not today, Squirrel."

"Why not? You make deals for all kinds of crap. Why can't I make a deal for Sammy back?"

"I don't want your soul. It's more trouble than it's worth. Knowing you and Moose, the moment your deal came due, he would either kill me or find a loophole. What do you have to offer?"

"You just said you like Sam alive. Just do it. You  _want_ him alive."

"I do. But I don't want him alive even a fraction as much as  _you_ want him alive, so I think I'll hold out for a bargain. I'm a businessman, Dean. You want something, and I can provide it. What can you give me in return?"

"We'll leave you alone," Dean says after a moment's thought. "You, and only you, will be off limits. As long as you don't make a move on either of us, I won't kill you, and I'll make sure Sam doesn't, either."

Crowley leans forward. "I get immunity from the Winchesters?"

"One-time offer."

"And you won't try to turn me human again?"

"You can be a demon forever. Sam and I will leave you alone. I'm not saying we won't go after other demons, but  _you_ are safe."

Crowley grins. "You do understand that this is binding? If I bring Sam back and you renege on the deal, he'll drop dead."

"Yeah. I know the drill."

"Fine. I'll take it. Just a moment."

Crowley vanishes. Dean sits back on his heels, relief seeping through him. Sam's probably going to be pissed about making a deal with Crowley, but Dean can handle that. He can handle anything, as long as Sam's alive.

He's just getting to his feet when Crowley shows up again. Alone.

"What happened?" Dean asks. "Where's Sam?"

"I can't find him," Crowley says. "He's not in Hell –"

"Of course he's not in Hell. Good guys don't go downstairs."

"Well, he's not in Heaven either – or, if he is, he's found a way to conceal himself from me. Knowing Moose, it's possible."

"No." Dean shakes his head. "Is it – if he's not in Heaven and not in Hell, he might still be alive."

"I hate to say this, Dean, but I don't see any way little baby Winchester can still be alive. Two of my best demons were in that building, and they died there. If they couldn't get out past the God Squad, Sam couldn't." He shrugs. "Knowing how Moose feels about being resurrected…"

Dean's breath catches in his throat as a horrible thought occurs to him.

"What?" Crowley asks.

"When… Oh,  _crap_ … After the trials, when Sam was dying… Gadreel showed me what was going on in his head. He made Death promise that if he died, there'd be no going back. No deals, no undoing it. Do you think… Is that… Is that why you can't find him?"

"Probably." There's a strange expression on Crowley's face, and Dean wants to scream. Even goddamn  _Crowley_ pities him. "I hate to say it, Squirrel, but I think you're just going to have to get used to life without Moose. If Death is in the game… Well, not even your Angel friend can bring Sam back."

"Death's going to reap God one day," Dean whispers, remembering an old conversation. "But – no – no, I can deal with Death."

" _Dean._ " Crowley's shaking his head. "This is Death we're talking about. He doesn't  _deal_. I don't even know how Moose got that promise from him. It must have been those eyes."

"Crowley –"

"Listen to me, Squirrel. You cannot muck around with this. I heard about that stunt you pulled to get Sam's soul out of the Cage. Don't try it again. It won't work. I don't know how Samantha managed to cajole a promise of any kind out of Death, but one thing I've learnt about him: he always keeps his word."

"There must be  _something_ I can threaten him with –"

"What are you, crazy? You can't threaten Death."

"Lucifer had him trapped, if I do that –"

" _Dean!_ " Crowley takes a step forward and makes as if to grab him by the shoulders before he thinks better of it. "Dean, don't. Do you have any idea what it'll do to the natural balance?"

"If it gets Sam back, I don't care."

"Dean." Crowley sighs. "I'm not saying I don't understand. I like Moose. I do. But this isn't going to work.  _Lucifer_ trapped Death.  _You_ can't. He'll just kill you as soon as he sees you."

"But –"

"I'm sorry, Dean." Crowley backs away. "He's gone. Look, as a sign of goodwill, I'll go to the morgue and see if I can… identify him. I'm sure you don't want to –"

" _No!_ " Dean snaps. "Just… Fine, if you won't deal with me, get the hell out."

Crowley goes.

* * *

**Depression**

Dean heaves a deep breath and sits on his bed.

If Sam's up in Heaven, Sam's happy. And he's where he belongs. Dean can't be the one to drag him down and force him to go through this crap  _again_ , the world ending and Angels and demons and fighting a battle that's looking more pointless every day.

Sam deserves to be happy.

And Dean…

Dean's just going to have to deal.

He knows now that  _normal_ isn't for him. His normal is Sammy sitting across from him buried in a book, or slumping against Dean's shoulder when they're driving and he falls asleep, or lecturing him about how hamburgers are bad for his arteries, or…

Anything. Just being  _Sammy_.

Dean's normal is  _gone_.

There's a pair of shot glasses in the motel cupboard, and Dean's got one filled with whiskey before he even realizes he's done it.

It burns going down. He bought it a couple of days ago as a surprise for Sam, planning for a few quiet evenings to themselves as soon as the case was done. Dean was going make the spaghetti Sam had loved as a kid, and they'd have whiskey instead of Coke because they're adults now, and he'd get Sam to hack somebody's Netflix account. (Sammy has a Netflix account, of course, because he's  _Sammy_ , but Dean always enjoys binge-watching TV shows more when someone else is paying.)

He'd been thinking of that when he'd bought the bottle of smooth, rich whiskey that really deserved to be savoured, not wasted on shots.

But Dean can't savour whiskey without Sammy around to savour it with him.

He fills the shot glass again.

He can figure out how to live. People have lost people before – they lost Mom, and Dad and Bobby. Hell,  _Dad_ lost Mom. Of course, as much as Dean loved Mom and Dad and Bobby, all three of them  _together_ wouldn't come close to taking Sammy's place. As for Dad…

Dean wonders bitterly if it's a sign of how screwed up he is that he's perfectly certain Sammy means more to him than Mom ever did to Dad, or for that matter than anyone's ever meant to anyone in the history of the human race. But that's just because nobody else has ever had Sammy for a little brother.

He can kill Jerusha. He's  _going_ to kill the bitch, no matter what Cas says about it. But that won't bring Sammy back.

Nothing will bring Sammy back.

The rest of his life is going to be an endless series of days without Sammy. He'll keep waking up and tiptoeing to Sam's room and opening the door hoping there's been a miracle, but Sam's bed is going to be empty and his journal is going to be incomplete, Sam's pen still stuck in it where he was scribbling notes about Acarnanian summoning spells.

But Dean can leave the bunker. He doesn't  _have_ to stay there, and there's no point staying there without Sam, anyway. He can go back to the motel lifestyle –

No, he'll just get up every morning and look at the empty bed across from his and want to shoot himself. And then Sammy'll be mad at him.

He'll get a cabin.

That's it. He'll get a cabin in the woods, one room, one bed, with nothing to remind him of the days when he had a little brother. He'll put whatever he has that reminds him of Sammy in storage. Like the Led Zeppelin tee he's wearing now, Sam got it for him last Christmas. And the shirt he was wearing yesterday, Sammy hated that shirt and Dean always wore it to annoy him.

Also all his FBI gear, Sammy picked that out for them both.

And his jeans, he's pretty sure Sam's handled them a few times while he was doing laundry or something.

So basically all Dean's clothes are going into storage.

And his music. And all the weapons. Dean can get new weapons. These ones are going to remind him of all the times they sat together cleaning the guns and polishing the knives and filling shotgun pellets with rock salt.

All Dean's possessions are going into storage.

He doesn't think he really wants to eat burgers anymore, either. There's no point, not without Sammy to bitchface about them. And he can't eat steak, or Lucky Charms, or salad shakes, or anything he's had with Sammy –

He doesn't think he's ever had Ethiopian food with Sammy.

Dean's diet is now going to consist exclusively of Ethiopian food.

Sammy'll never get to eat Ethiopian food.

Dean starts to pour himself another shot, and notices with some surprise that the bottle's half-empty. Did he really drink half a bottle of whiskey in the last ten minutes?

He glances at his watch.

It's been nearly three hours. Three hours he's spent sitting in a motel room thinking about how much his life is going to suck. Assuming Dean lives to be sixty, which is a big assumption without Sammy to watch his back but just  _suppose_ he does, that's only another – um – that's, what, twenty-five years, maybe six leap years, twenty-four hours in a day –

Oh, screw it. Doing this kind of mental math is Sammy's thing. Dean'll just go with approximately a billion hours that he has to find a way to fill.

Without Sammy.

He chucks the shot glass away and takes a long swallow straight from the bottle.

Sam wouldn't want him to drink an entire bottle of whiskey in one sitting, though. But then, Sam  _left_ him, so Sam doesn't get to tell him he can't get drunk.

But it's not like Sammy left him  _willingly_.

Dean sighs. He feels like he's losing his mind, neuron by neuron, and soon all that's left will be the empty husk that  _used_ to be Dean Winchester, back when Dean had a Sam.

Dean frowns down at the bottle before taking another drink.

He's not quite sure when he falls asleep, and when he wakes up with a hangover he doesn't even notice because his mind and heart are too full of grief, but he  _does_ know that when he makes his way to the bathroom and stumbles over Sam's boots, something comes to life inside him.

This can't be happening. It  _can't_ be. Sam can't be dead. Dean can't live without his little brother, and Sammy made that stupid deal with Death so Dean can't resurrect him, so the only solution is for Sam to not be dead.

He takes a deep breath. That's a thought he can cling to.

* * *

**Screw that Five Stages crap, I'm Dean Winchester**

If Sam's not dead, and if Sam didn't leave the building, there's only one answer. Sam's still in there.

It's a few hours before Dean's feeling steady enough to drive, and he spends every minute of it cursing the whiskey he drank last night. He wants nothing more than to get going, DUI laws be damned, but he can't help Sammy if he ends up in jail or wraps the Impala around a tree.

When he finally gets going, he leaves a trail of jumped red lights and cursing pedestrians. The building's deserted now. The Angels have left, probably back upstairs to finish the interrogation and dispense whatever form of justice they're going to use.

He ignores the warning labels and the crime scene tape, taking the stairs three at a time. The fourth floor is empty, the smell of smoke still strong, burning his nostrils and making his eyes sting.

"Sam!" Dean yells. "Sammy! You here?"

Silence is his only answer.

"Sammy!" He goes from room to room, calling for his brother, hoping for a response, a sign,  _anything_. He goes through the living room, bedrooms, study, kitchen. "Sammy!" He's screaming now, despair and frustration, and he finally thunks his head against the wall by the stove. "Sammy."

The last word is whispered, and that's a good thing, because if Dean had been yelling, he wouldn't have heard the faint thump.

His heart picks up, thudding a mile a minute as his hands fly over the soot-black wall.

"Sammy?" He bangs the wall. "Sammy, are you here?"

The answering thump is louder.

"Sammy! Hold on, kiddo. I'm coming!" He runs his hands over the wall – there must be some kind of concealed door, maybe a closet or something, and Sam got trapped. "Sammy? Stay with me, OK. Stay with me. I'm getting you out."

His desperate searching fingers find an edge, and a draught of cool air. There's a shaft of some kind.

Dean looks for a spring, a latch,  _anything_ , but this is taking too long. He doesn't dare kick the wall in. He might hurt Sam.

He searches through the kitchen drawers until he finds a barbecue skewer that's mostly undamaged. He wedges it into the gap, levering away the section of paneling where he felt the draught.

There  _is_ a shaft. Dean sticks his head in, and there, a few feet below him, is a dumb waiter.

It's not hard to figure out. Sam probably got in it – how he managed to fold that huge body into a dumb waiter Dean doesn't want to know – and tried to go down that way, but he got stuck.

"Hang on, Sammy," Dean shouts. "I'm getting you out."

There's a faint answering noise, that might be an attempt to say his name, and another thump.

Dean contemplates letting the dumb waiter down all the way, but if he can't control the fall, it'll hurt Sammy. They have to work with what they've got. He uses the skewer, more gently this time, and manages to prise the top off the dumb waiter.

Sammy's inside, scrunched up in what has to be a miserably painful position.

"Awww, Sammy," Dean whispers. "Come on, kiddo. Let's get you out."

He's as gentle as he can be, but it must still be hell on muscles that have been cramped for over two days. Sam's making tiny whimpery gasps of pain that wrench at Dean's gut, but he forces himself to keep going, and eventually Sammy's curled up in his arms on the kitchen floor.

His shirt is bloodstained down the left side, fabric damp and tacky, and when Dean pulls it away, making soothing noises all the while, he sees a deep gash just under Sam's ribs, oozing blood. Jerusha's sword, he thinks, and if she were in front of him right now he'd probably rip her entrails out.

Instead, he runs his hands gently down Sam's chest, wincing when he feels how fluttery and uneven Sam's heartbeat is.

"You're exhausted," Dean murmurs, tilting his shoulder a little to let Sam's head settle comfortably in the crook of his neck. "And dehydrated. And probably a whole lot else. Come on, Sammy. Hospital. We're not taking risks."

Sam just clutches at Dean's shirt.

He's out of it on the drive to the hospital, but when they get there and the nurse goes to put him on a stretcher, he grabs Dean's hand, looking at him so pleadingly that the nurse relents and lets Dean walk into the exam room with him.

Deep as the cut is, it's managed to miss all the vital organs, so the doctor stitches Sammy up, puts him on an IV, and tells Dean how lucky they are. A few more hours, he says, and blood loss would have killed Sam if dehydration didn't. Dean doesn't need the doctor to tell him he's lucky. He  _knows_ he is. But the guy's nice, and he's been gentle with Sammy. Dean listens and nods.

As soon as he's gone, a nurse pokes her head in.

"How are you, sweetie?"

"He's going to be fine," Dean says, because Sammy, although he's awake, is too tired to do much more than squeeze Dean's fingers and smile at the nurse.

"That's good to hear. Someone just came in and left flowers for him, should I bring them in?"

Dean exchanges a confused glance with Sam. "Flowers? For Sammy?"

"Yes… Why, is something wrong?"

"We don't know anyone in town, we were just passing through." Dean's mind is already on what this might be – a trick, an attempt to get to Sam. "Did the guy leave a name?"

"Um…" The nurse consults a slip of paper. "He said his name was Fergus."

_Crowley?_ Dean glances at Sam, who looks as shocked as he feels. His first instinct is not to trust Crowley, not when Sammy's safety might be compromised, but after a moment he shrugs and nods. This one time, he doesn't think there'll be a concealed hex bag.

The basket the nurse brings in is bigger than she is, a rainbow of colours, lilies and chrysanthemums, roses and daisies, forget-me-nots and buttercups, and bunches of other flowers Dean can't identify. There's a note, which he reads over Sam's shoulder.

_Moose – Difficult as this may be to believe, I'm glad you're not dead. Squirrel – If you get rid of those anti-demon tattoos, I might be able to find him next time._

Dean rolls his eyes, but his exasperation turns into warmth when he rests a hand on Sam's chest to feel the steady, reassuring heartbeat.

Sammy's alive, and he's going to come out of this with nothing worse than another scar. Crowley sent Sam flowers, which, once Sam is on his feet again, will provide Dean with at least a year's worth of teasing. It's turning into a perfect day.


End file.
